acaso esto que siento es amor?
by caperuzita roja
Summary: que me pasa ... por que no me la puedo sacar de la cabeza?, acaso esto es amor
1. Introduccion

_**janne**_: _**Heeelloooo. Es mi primer finc así que no me juzguen tan duro. La verdad es que tengo la idea en la cabeza desde hace más o menos 3 semanas, pero me daba pereza escribirla je je je**_

_**mello: donde rayos estoy? – gruñendo**_

_**janne: mello-kun ….mi vida esta completa ^^ -janne se le avienta encima y lo abraza, y melo pone una cara de asco mezclada con teror …**_

_**mello :quitate de encima loca!**____**…..**_

_**janne: tienes novia? Y sino tienes puedo serlo yo?**_

**mello: NO!**

_**janne : si no eres mi … entonces no seras de nadie mas! –apuntando con una pistola**_

_**mello: mejor veamos la estupides que hiciste- janne sigue apuntándole- ok ok el finc ¿ya? ¡!**_

_**Janne: por eso te quiero…. Mmmm**_

_**Mello: el sentimiento no es mutuo ¬¬**_

_**Janne:¡Ah! ¡Se me olvidaba todo esto es mío! –Viene**____**Tsugumi Ōba**_  
_**Takeshi Obata**_ _**y la apuntan con unos rifles - ok, ok… todo esto es deTsugumi Ōba**_  
_**y**____**Takeshi Obata**_ _**y no**____**mío ¬¬ Veamos el fic!**_

_**Mello : ¿Que te falto? ¬¬**_

_**Janne:hooo si el comienzo se situa en wammy house después de la muerte L (mi esposo) exacta mente cuando Roger les da la terrible noticia de la muerte de L (mi esposo) –secándose las lagrimas con un pañuelo – como seaa aiii va el finc – encendiendo un televisor-**_

…_**.**_

_**INTRODUCCION….**_

Roger le estaba diciendo a Mello y a Near sobre la muerte de L…. Mello aun se encontraba en un fuerte ata que de shock , Near se encontraba en el suelo armando un extraño rompecabezas blanco… .

-que fue eso…Roger que dijiste –fueron las palabras pronunciadas por el rubio aun sin salir de el shock.

-me temo que L a muerto…-decía Roger con la cabeza baja y los codos apoyados en ese gran escritorio.

-a muerto?...pero como … Dime fue kira , kira lo mato? ! Roger tiene, tiene que decirme – esta ves sonaba algo molesto pero aun preocupado.

-probablemente- dijo el anciano sin inmutarse.

-¡ PERO ME PROMETIÓ ATRAPAR A KIRA Y EJECUTARLO , Y HAORA ME DICE QUE ESTA MUERTO? ! – agarrando al anciano del cuello de su camisa .

-mello…. – cuando de pronto…. Un chico albino de pelo blanco y unos ojos negros tiro su rompecabezas …..

-si no puedes ganar el juego, sino puedes resolver el acertijo entonces eres un perdedor – esas fueron las únicas palabras pronunciadas por el albino que volvía a armar su puzle .

-y… a quien escogió L a mi o a Near?.

-no había escojido aun ,y ahora que ya no esta temo que no podrá hacerlo….

-….

-mello escucha, también tu near, no pueden trabajar juntos.

-….

-suena bien...-dijo el albino .

-nunca funcionara , no podemos trabajar juntos sabes que no me llevo bien con near, siempre competimos el uno contra el otro siempre.. –fue lo que dijo el rubio con un tono algo desgargante en su voz- …. Sabes que? Esta bien near debería remplazar a L , no es como ya no tiene emociones ,el usa su mente como si fuera un juego o un rompecabezas ,…¡ en cuanto a mi me largo de esta institución!.

-mello espera!-roger trato de detenerlo.

-no me digas nada ya casi tengo 15 años ! – mientras serraba la puerta y dejaba solos a Roger y al near en el despacho.

…

_**Janne: ok .. lamento hacerlo tan corto…. Y respecto a la continuación mañana subiré el próximo capitulo….**_

_**Mello: a eso llamas finc?**_

_**Janne: perdón alteza! Hice lo mejor que pude… si tan bueno eres escríbelo tu**_

_**Mello: hoooo claro…préstame la computadora y escribiré 1 que valga la pena**_

_**Janne: idiota…..- con el seño fruncido mirando de reojo a mello**_

_**Mello: ¬¬**_

_**Janne: -le enseña su lengua-**_

_**Mello: quieres pelar?**_

_**Janne: si vamos beran como te pateo!**_

_**Mello: - mello aparece en un tanque militar sacado de no se donde y comienza a dispararle a janne-**_

_**Janne: mello ,amigo… recuerda los buenos tiempos…..(3,2,1)…. ALCARAJOOOOO! !-y janne comienza a correr y gritar- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH… dejen comentarios ^^….AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.**_


	2. el escape

_**Janne: hooola otra vez ^^ nueva mente me disculpo por hacer corto el capitulo y por la tardanza.**_

_**Mello: ya era hora…. MATENLA LOS DEJO 1 SEMANA SIN FINC!.**_

_**Janne: ¬¬ no se por que mas aun sigo soportándote.**_

_**Matt: será por que …te gusta mello?.**_

_**Janne: matt de donde saliste?.**_

_**Matt: pues estaba aburrido y mi gameboy se descargo y dije por que no ver como torturan a mello.**_

_**Mello: -lo mira con una mirada asesina(con su sexy mirada asesina corrijo) – TE VOY A MATARRRR!-apuntando con su pistola.**_

_**Janne: no, no lo harás yo soy la autora y si no quiero que lo mates no lo mataras …..en-tu ca-ra – sarcástica.**_

_**Matt: gracias ,gracias te debo la vida como te lo puedo compensar.**_

_**Janne: mmmm si te dijera…mmm.**_

_**Mello: janne te odio lo sabias?.**_

_**Janne: el sentimiento es mutuo lo sabias?.**_

_**Matt: ya chicos , traten de no pelear frente a los lectores.**_

_**Fangirls: ( inserten sus gritos aquí) (a eso llaman gritos mas fuerteee!).**_

_**Matt: me aman- lanzando besos al aire a las fans-.**_

_**Mello: en tus sueños son mis fans.**_

_**Matt: je je muy gracioso es obvio que son mías.**_

_**Mello: mias a quien conquistaría tu…. Eres adicto a los videojuegos.**_

_**Matt: mira quien lo dice chocoadicto.**_

_**Janne: ya!-el grito de janne casi los deja sordos- no son fans de ni uno de los 2 son mis fans! Los amoooo –lanzando besos.**_

_**Mello: mejor pon el finc ya! , que no tengo tu tiempo.**_

_**Matt: te apoyo- sentado en el sofá con rosetas de maíz y el control en la mano-.**_

_**Mello: hey janne no se te olvida algo?.**_

_**Janne: hoooo si ,si ya me acorde .. death note no me pertenece, ahora… dale matt – y matt enciende la TV**_

…..

_**EL ESCASPE…..**_

Pasaron unos minutos en un dormitorio se encontraba matt jugando con su gameboy ..escucho que la puerta se abría matt, no le dio mucha importancia asi que siguió jugando aunque eso no duro mucho pues pudo ver como mello depositaba sus ropa, algunos chocolates, un cepillo dental, etc en esa mochila …..

-mello que rayos haces….? – apartando la vista del gameboy.

-no es obvio me largo de aquí .

-pero….no te puedes ir - algo sorprendido en su mirada.

-claro que puedo..solo obsevame .

-mello…. ACASO ME DEJARAS MORIR SOLO? .

-será mejor así… tu quédate aquí y estudia será lo mejor para ti.

-pero…. Tu eres mi único amigo….no puedes irte.

-adiós matt – tomando su mochila y caminando hacia la puerta.

-espera… mello! Voy contigo espérame –mientras empacaba.

-matt…haces!.

-iré contigo …..solo dame un minuto.

-no matt tu quédate y es una orden!.

- vamos ya estoy listo .

-haaaa (suspiro) no se puede contigo ….vamos no perderemos mas el tiempo aquí.

- - matt solo guardo sus videojuegos – hmm –torciendo los labios.

- que esperas….¡ Vamos que no tengo tu tiempo!...

- hoooo si ya voy! …..ha! ..estoy bien je je-corriendo y dando un tropiezo.

,apenas salieron de su aviación se toparon con linda ,tenia un semblante de tristeza, las lagrimas inundaron los ojos de linda, … escurrían por sus mejillas muy a su pesar la chica pudo pronunciar una palabra…

-m…mello…-con la cabeza baja ,aun con lagrimas en los ojos.

-que quieres linda – con esa vos fría que caracterizaba al rubio.

-bueno…yo…..toma- le da un pedazo de papel.

- que rayos es esto?- dijo mirando el pedazo de papel.

-es…es mi….. numero telefónico ….. supe que lo que sucedió y bueno…. Si sete ofrece algo ….llámame – las lagrimas aun recorriendo sus mejillas.

-Hm…. Gracias…supongo –guardando el parel en su bolsillo .

-espero que algún dia nos volvamos a ver….

-claaro….(¬¬) adiós linda- caminando hacia la puerta.

-….mello-en un susurro casi inaudible.

, mello solo se apresuro salir sin mirar atrás , una ves lejos los chicos (mello y matt) no pudieron evitar salir corriendo , no importaba nada ,no tenían rumbo alguno mientras mas lejos mejor…..tardaron como 30 minutos ….pero al final se detuvieron en lo que parecía un viejo parque abandonado y retirado, para respirar un poco ,mat calló rendido al suelo, mello solo lo observo por unos segundos , tenia que admitirlo, estaban agotados y estaba oscureciendo …..mello y matt se sentaron en una banca ,mello tenia la cabeza baja…una lagrima recorrió su mejilla ,la muerte de L lo dejo en un ataque de shock, el rostro de matt expresaba sorpresa , acaso mello estaba llorando? Que fue lo que paso con Roger? ,el jamás lo avía visto tan abatido… era ovio que mello no le diría nada a su amigo de lo que paso pero no perdia nada con preguntar…..

-mello..que paso con ….Roger.

- murió , matt…. L murió.

-…que? ,Pero como?.

-fue … asesinado por Kira.

- -matt bajo la cabeza- el prometió atrapar a Kira y ejecutarlo…

-juro que atrapare a kira , lo juro.

-mello….. (_**mello: creo que vomitare**_,) (_**matt: buaaaaaack**_ ) ( _**janne: si lo se esa esena me quedo muy cursi… no son los únicos que quieren vomitar**_)

,pero el repentino sonido de un balazo y unos fuertes gritos los hiso sacudió….de repente los gritos cesaron, el silencio se apodero de ese lugar , los chicos se dirigieron al lugar de donde provenían los gritos, estaba al otro lado del parque entre los arboles,…pudieron observar a una chica, aparentaba su edad ,tenia el cabello cafe oscuro, una piel blanca y pálida usaba un saco negro, una camisa blanca, tenia los ojos del mismo color de su cabello. (lo mas parecido a Yuki, de vampire knigth) y una falda negra. ,tenia unas cuantas gotas de sangre salpicadas en su mejilla y en su ropa , se encontraba de rodillas frente a los cadáveres de 2 personas uno de ellos al parecer tenia un balazo en la cabeza , la pistola esta tirada aun lado , la chica estaba temblando aun en un fuerte ataque de shock ….ellos se encontraban asombrados …mello decidió acercarse a la chica, (_**janne: mello si que estas loco**_) (_**mello: tu eres la autora no yo**_)(_**matt: en eso te gano**_)(_**janne:¬¬**_),cogió la pistola que estaba tirada…..

-hey …. Estas bien?.

-… -mirando a mello.

-que fue eso…..(¬¬)-dijo el rubio con indiferencia.

-mello!...- dijo matt mientras se acercaba a ellos.

-t….llamas mello?...-mientras la castaña bajaba la cabeza.

-cual es tu nombre –dijo el rubio sin abandonar ese tono de seriedad.

-mi…mi nombre es …Danna – algo ruborisada…

…..

_**Janne: ok estaves fue un poco mas largo^^ janne 1 mello y matt 0 je je .**_

_**Mello : ¬¬**_

_**Matt: buaccccccc – aun vomitando .**_

_**Janne: oye desde cuando son tan cursis?**_

_**Mello: tu fuiste la que hiso el finc no yo**_

_**Matt: ok, ok ya ,ya termine…**_

_**Janne: ya era hora ¬¬….. (3,2,1)….. buaccccccccc mis zapatos TT_TT , matt me las vas a pagar ya! –persiguiendo a matt**_

_**Matt: ja….jane-chan fue un accidenteeeeee-corriendo**_

_**Janne: - se ve una escena de matt atado a una silla y janne con un bate de baisboll…. De repente se va la imagen-**_

_**Mello: estamos teniendo dificultades técnicas…..- mientras mello toma su celular llama a alguien- h..hola hospital psiquiátrico ay una loca suelta! Vengan rápido!... mmmmm asta mañana …mmmmmm dejen REVIEWS**_


	3. chica misteriosa

_**Janne: ahhhh si que te estaba diciendo ,ahhhh si marcos se ve tan lindo con su nuevo corte de cabello…ahhhhh lo invitare a salir el viernes ya me canse de esperar asi que si el no me invita a salir lo are yo!.**_

_**Mello: janne…. –janne lo ignora -janne! –sigue ignorándolo- JANNEEEE!..**_

_**Janne: QUEEE! –mientras colgaba e teléfono-**_

_**Mello: estamos al aire (¬¬´) saluda a tus fans ahh y por cierto ese tal marcos escucho toda la conversación .**_

_**Janne: haaaaa hola y marcos si estas viendo esto la que decía eso no era yo era… ,era mi gemela malvada (¬¬) ….. en fin agradezco la respuesta de Lau Gokudera Avaloni mis respetos para el finc de mi amado Asakura hao y Hitomi….. realmente me mato de la riza y clara mente a Ayiw- kun 88 realmente tienes talento escribiendo fincs enserio mi finc no le llega ni a los talones a los suyos .**_

_**Mello: ¬¬ podemos poner el finc ya? Tengo que tengo prisa!.**_

_**Janne: ok ..(censurado) mandón.**_

_**Matt: ok la enciendo ya?**_

_**Janne: no espera….. death note no me pertenece (¬¬ como si eso no fuera ovio) solo danna me pertenece **_

_**Matt: ok ya?**_

_**Janne: ok ,ok matt dale!**_

_**-CHICA MISTERIOSA -**_

-hey …. Estas bien?.

-….-mirando a mello.

-que fue eso…..(¬¬)-dijo el rubio con indiferencia.

-mello!...- dijo matt mientras se acercaba a ellos.

-t….llamas mello?...-mientras la castaña bajaba la cabeza.

-cual es tu nombre –dijo el rubio sin abandonar ese tono de seriedad.

-mi…mi nombre es …Danna – algo ruborizada…

-aun no me as respondido la primera pregunta…que paso aquí!- en ese tono de seriedad.

-….no… no lo se….- bajando la cabeza- de la nada el se dio un tiro en la cabeza y el otro sufrió un ataque al corazón….no seque paso …..todo fue tan rápido.

- dijiste ataque al corazón?- pregunto el rubio con un semblante de ira en su rostro.

-…podría….ser….

- kira? No lo creo..- pregunto el pelirrojo algo confundido.

- p…puede…que sea el.. – decía la castaña temblando sin apartar la mirada de los cadáveres.

- hey tu ¡! Levántate nos debes una explicación! – mientras mello se retiraba hacia las bancas.

- …. – mientras la mirada de la chica se posaba en mello .

- - matt le da la mano para levantarse- nos debes una explicación acerca de esto.

-lo…lo se…. pero …los cadáveres…..

-cierto nos aviamos olvidado de ellos…. Mello hacemos con ellos .

- la policía los encontrara tarde o temprano , es mejor que nos vallamos .

-…..

-creo que tienes razón…. , vamos Danna .

- "me llamo por mi nombre"- fue lo que danna pensó.

….( 10 minutos después)….

Danna se encontraba sentada en una de las bancas, aun sin pronunciar ni una sola palabra, aun estaba en shock ,su cuerpo se estremecía , sus latidos mas iban mas agitados que nunca…..un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo, no podía pronunciar siquiera una sola palabra , un silencio desgarrador se apodero de todo el lugar…nadie avía dicho nada pero mello rompió el silencio…

-y bien estamos esperando…..- recobrando su sangre fría habitual.

-…..bueno..yo…

-que…como sabes nos debes una explicación.

-ya, mello…no hay que ser tan duro con ella.

-….bien …esto fue lo que paso…pero prometan no juzgarme tan duro .

-no ser tan malo- dijo el peli rojo algo confundido.

- pedí una explicación no me importan las circunstancias- mello en su tono habitual.

-15 minutos después-

-QUE LA MAFIA ?- matt aun en un fuerte ataque de shock

- bien dilo todo el mundo nos escuchara – dijo mello en ese tono sarcástico.

-….se …..los dije.

- déjame ver si entiendo tu hermano era jefe de la mafia? – esta ves mello se oía mas calmado

- …si…..ase unos días el y todos los que la integraban murieron de un ataque cardiaco…., solo sobrevivieron ellos nosotros …..

-hhm asi que trabajas para la mafia .

- no….yo no trabajo para la mafia mi… familia, trabajaba para ellos…..pero murieron cuando yo tenia 3 años, solo mi hermano estaba aun co vida asta hace unos días – bajando la mirada.

- justo lo que pensaba….kira…. – mello esta vez tenia ese tono de ira en su voz.

-aun sigo sin comprender…trabajas para la mafia si o no?

-….no ….yo …ni pienso ni quiero hacerlo…

-vamos matt no quiero que cuando la policía venga nos arreste –en el tono de ira que caracterizaba a mello.

-ok, … ya voy.

-hey danna.

-"me llamo por mi nombre"- fue lo que danna pensó mientras dirigía su mirada al rubio- si que ….

-vienes o no? – esta ves disminuyendo el tono de voz.

-hoooooo..si claro…espérenme – y se se incorpora ,comenzando a seguir a mello y a matt .

_**Janne: ok admito que no me convenció mucho el finc pero ya lo subi que se puede hacer**_

_**Mello: ¬¬ te odio**_

_**Janne: no me digas que sigues molesto por que clara te vateo!**_

_**Mello: no me lo recuerdes**_

_**Matt: holaaaaaaaa chicos que me perdiiii**_

_**Janne: clara rechazo a mello**_

_**Matt: waaaaaa una chica rechazo a mello…eso es tan posible como que janne sea agradable**_

_**Janne: quedijisteeeeeeee? Yo soy muy agradable**_

_**Mello: aha, si clarooooooo eres miss simpatía-sarcasmo**_

_**Janne: ahora si les yego la hora de morir – con una sierra eléctrica sacada de no se donde-**_

_**Matt:…(3,2,1) adioooooos – corre mas rápido el mismísimo flash( o al menos creo que así se llama ese súper héroe?)**_

_**Mello: que inmaduros…dejen reviws…¬¬ -mientras llama a alguien por teléfono-….hola control animal ay una vestia suelta….vengan rápido! **_

_**Janne: nos vemos el sábado subiré el próximo capitulo el sabado**_


	4. que me susede

_**Janne: hoolaaaa (otra vez) waaaaa... quiero pedir una disculpa a todos mis "fanses" se que hago los fincs muy cortos tal ves hasta el punto de arruinarlos pero les tengo buenas noticias a partir de este finc los hare como debe ser ….wiiiiiiiiiii.**_

_**Mello: hoooo genial tendremos el doble de aburrimiento que antes! – (sarcasmo).**_

_**Janne: di lo que quieras yo se que mis "fanses" me aman!.**_

_**Matt: haaa si claaaaro – (sarcasmo).**_

_**Janne: mira quien lo dice princesa Jesica! O quieres acaso que le diga a todo el mundo lo del 5 grado?.**_

_**Matt: mello como pudiste decírselo!.**_

_**Mello: muahah, muahaha, muahahaha (inserta tu risa diabólica aki).**_

_**Matt: no serian tan malos.**_

_**Janne: pruébame… HOOOOOOLA PERSONAS DEL MUNDO ESCUCHEN… MATT EN 5 GRADO TUVO Q… .**_

_**Matt: -la toma por sorpresa y le tapa la boca- nooo ¡!, no digas nada o te mato! – y la pone con la otra mano una pistola en la cabeza-.**_

_**Mello: ya matt matarla sería una solución rápida y poco dolorosa.**_

_**Matt: mmm creo que tienes razón – y la suelta-.**_

_**Janne: ¬¬ no tenias que ponerte tan histérico y agradece que no lo dije a nadie lo que paso en …..**_

_**Matt: - le vuelve a tapar la boca- mejor veamos el finc.**_

_**Mello: ¬¬ tengo una mejor idea…..**_

…_**.10 minutos después….**_

_**- se ve a janne atada a una silla y con la boca cubierta con cinta adhesiva-..**_

_**Mello: mmm janne así te ves mucho mejor lo digo enserio.**_

_**Matt: oye mello …. Y si vamos por unas cervezas? .**_

_**Mello: ok ¬¬…..descuida janne te prometo que te desataremos …algún dia.**_

_**Matt: nos vemos al final del finc …mello ¡dale!.**_

_**Mello: no me digas que hacer!.**_

_**Matt: ok lo hare yo ¬¬….. **_

_**Mello : casi lo olvido death note no le pertenece en nada a janne! ..ahora matt dale!**_

_**-QUE ME SUSEDE? -**_

,llevaban caminando sin rumbo alguno des de hace una hora ya había anochecido (eran como las 9:00) , nadie había dicho ni una palabra acerca de lo ocurrido hace una hora ,hasta que matt rompió el silencio….__

-mmm oigan chicos tengo hambre ustedes no?.

-¬¬ hmm…cierto- mientras se encogía de hombros.

-tienes alguna idea?.

-seh….-mientras sacaba unas libras.

- de donde sacaste eso! En wammy house nunca nos dan dinero!- fue lo que dijo matt algo sorprendido.

- eso es un secreto, tengo mis métodos..- mello en un tono de autosuficiencia.

-mmmm..por que esto no me sorprende..- mirando de reojo a mello.

-¬¬….mejor ve a comprar algo.

-por que siempre yo!.

- por que si!- con una mirada asesina mirando a matt (si las miradas mataran el esta serian las 18675396274 veces en total que matt hubiera muerto y todas de una manera lenta y dolorosa).

-ok ,ok vale…vuelvo en unos minutos- luego se fue corriendo a buscar algo de comer.

-hm- mirando de reojo a danna.

,danna por alguna razón sintió estremecida, nerviosa, un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo , no pudo evitas sonrojarse, sacudió la cabeza ligeramente no debía pensar en eso, debía admitirlo ello parecían sacados de un callejón o algo así… especialmente ese chico mello….sus latidos iban a 1000 por minuto, su respiración estaba comenzando a agitarse…..en su interior estaba tratando de tranquilizarse…pero eso le era imposible….

-…que te pasa…-en el tono seco y frio que caracterizaba a mello.

-….hoo nada, nada.- danna lo decía en un tono de nerviosismo

- no te creo….me dirás lo que te pasa o no? – esta vez se oía algo molesto.

- no….no me pasa nada…enserio- tratando de sonar lo mas creíble posible.

- si tu lo dices –mello se oía aun molesto.

-mello…

-que quieres.

-estas…molesto?.

-no - tratando de sonar mas calmado.

-… - mientras danna desviaba su mirada tratando de no mostrar su leve sonrojo.

,mello torció los labios, miro de reojo a danna por un segundo ,jamás se avía sentido tan extraño con alguien….avia algo en esa chica que lo hacia sentir tan extraño, esa sensación en el estomago, sentía un extraño cosquilleo , sinceramente danna era una chica muy linda…¿pero.. que estaba pensando?...trato de sacarse esas ideas de la cabeza, intento de distraerse ….. ,esos 20 minutos se hicieron una eternidad para ambos, danna se sintió algo aliviada al ver a matt acercarse…no podía comprender porque pero sentía menos nerviosismo a diferencia de lo nerviosa que se sentía ase unos minutos con mello…..

-por fin! Te tardaste –mello en un tono de impaciencia.

- lo lamento si? Resulta que la tienda mas cercana estaba como a 2 km.

-como sea que sea tardaste mucho- en un tono seco.

-toma.. – mientras le daba unas barras de chocolate.

-hm.

-haaa – danna soltó un suspiro de alivio.

-de que me perdí? Digo y a esta que le pasa?.

-no lo se…esta muy rara.

-si…lo se…solo ignórenme.

-claaaro? – matt aun extrañado

- que te dije…..- mientras le daba un mordisco a la barra de chocolate.

-…-desvió la mirada intentando disimular su sonrojo.

- hmm que día no mello? – mientras encendía su gameboy.

-otra ves con eso? – mello se oía algo hastiado –….

- estoy aburrido ,además es mi ultimo nivel.

- apaga eso vamos!.

- a donde?.

- no es obvio? A buscar un lugar donde dormir.

-cierto…..pero y danna?

-…. Yo..voy con ustedes….si no…les molesta.

- por mi no hay problema…

- tengo otra opción? ,…puedes venir con nosotros pero no molestes.- en ese tono frio de siempre.

-bien vamos dense prisa que no tengo su tiempo!.

_**janne: ok esta ves fue un poco mas largo pero me salió muy si y talvez lo arruine pero ya subí el finc que se pued hacer mmmm tengo hambre…..^^.**_

_**mello: -abre la puerta de la avitacion- pero que …(lenguaje vulgar censurado).**_

_**matt: imposible!.**_

_**Janne: mello, mattt los estaba esperando – con un hacha en la mano- ja, ja ,ja.**_

_**Mello: como pudiste desatarte!.**_

_**Janne: bien pues matt no sabe hacer buenos nudos ^^.**_

_**Matt: ho, ho….(3,2,1) –matt sale corrigenda-.**_

_**Mello: ¬¬.**_

_**Janne: hooo melloo….tu sigues!**_

_**Mello: ni se te ocurra! –mientras le apunta con su pistola-.**_

_**Janne: ja ja ja muahaha muahaha ( inserta tu riza diabólica aquí).**_

_**Mello: ¬¬.**_

_**Janne: mattaneeee dejen reviws..**_

_**Mello: eso es todo?.**_

_**Matt: creí que nos matarías o algo parecido?.**_

_**Janne: nooo tengo una mejor idea…..**_

…_**..15 minutos después…..**_

_**Se le ve a janne en una cama de playa recostada-.**_

_**janne: esclavosss.**_

_**Clara: vamos dense prisa..**_

_**Mello: que!.**_

_**Matt: piedad , porfavor piedad TT_TT.**_

_**Janne: mmmmm ahora como los torturamos?.**_

_**Clara: mmm ya se ¡!... queremos dar un paseo por toda la playa…**_

_**Matt: solo eso?uff creí que seria peor .**_

_**Janne: cargándonos por los próximos 20 km….con todo y camas….ja ja ja muahaha muahaha( inserta tu riza diabólica aquí).**_

_**Mello y matt: TT_TT.**_

_**Janne: hasta el lunes mis amados "fanses".**_

_**Clara:wiiii vamos matt cárgame ¡!.**_

_**Mello: asta el lunes dejen reviws para que dejen de torturarnos…..**_

_**Matt:piedaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad.**_


	5. SEDANTE

_**janne: holaaaa ^^, **_**mis amados "fanses"…primero que nada pido disculpas por mis faltas de ortografía ,y respecto a danna tratare de que no sea mary sue mm creo que eso es todo… **

**mello: pero que clase de presentación es esa….¬¬.**

**janne : la mejor que se me ocurrió mello- kun.**

**Matt: creo que hablo por mello cuando digo que no me quiero imaginar la peor.**

**Janne : eso te lo aseguro …..tranquilo…^^.**

**Mello: doy gracias por pertenecerle a **_**Tsugumi Ōba y takeshi obata ,y no a esta loca! ….veamos el finc!.**_

_**Matt: yo también – encogiéndose de hombros.**_

_**Janne : retráctate de lo que dijiste de mi! – y le apunta con la pistola de el capitulo 1-. **_

_**Mello: solo dije la verdad…..**_**–janne le sigue apuntando con la pistola- ya, ya esta bien…..**

_**Janne: mello!.**_

_**Mello: ESTA BIEN! Janne no es una loca ¿contenta?.**_

_**Janne: ^^ siii ,sigue…..**_

_**Mello: como sea death note no le pertenece a janne , claramente excepto la llorona de danna!.**_

_**Danna: a quien le dices llorona!...CHOCOMANIACO! –mientras danna le apunta con 2 pistolas (una en cada mano)-.**_

_**Matt: " dally" ! :D de donde saliste!.**_

_**Danna :mmmm no se solo aparecí aquí pero estuve el tiempo suficiente para oír que mello me llamaba llorona!- regresando su mirada a mello.**_

_**Mello : solo dije la verdad! Y si no me creen solo lean este capítulo!.**_

_**Danna: ahhhh claro…..o quieres que le diga a todo el mundo cuando tu….**_

_**Mello: mejor veamos la tontería de janne.**_

_**Janne: - también le apunta con la misma pistola-.**_

_**Mello: ok, ok el finc ¡! Contentas?.o**_

_**Danna: discúlpate por llamarme llorona!.**_

_**Mello: haa(suspiro) ok danna no es una llorona felices?.**_

_**Janne/danna : haooora mattt daleee!- **__**en unisonó-.**_

_**-**__**SEDANTE**__**-**_

- apaga eso vamos!.

- a donde?.

- no es obvio? A buscar un lugar donde dormir.

-cierto…..pero y danna?

-…. Yo..voy con ustedes….si no…les molesta.

- por mi no hay problema…

- tengo otra opción? ,…puedes venir con nosotros pero no molestes.- en ese tono frio de siempre-bien vamos dense prisa que no tengo su tiempo!.

-al menos dinos a donde vamos …..

-conosco un lugar…..VAMOS ¡!.

,pasaron caminando mas de 30 minutos (_**Janne: que acaso no les duelen los pies?**_) (_**mello/matt/danna/:tu-eres-la-AUTORAAA! ¬¬**_)…..el sentido de la orientación de mello los había llevado a muchos callejones sin salida...asta que por fin llegaron a lo que parecía una casa…algo descuidad y vieja, la ventanas estaban rotas,(los vidrios)y/o dañadas, las paredes eran descoloridas y algo agrietadas…,mello fue el primero en pasar…seguido de danna y matt…

en su interior se encontraban unos chicos, estaba sentados en diferentes sofás ,el primero era aparentemente el mayor aparentaba como unos 20-23 años, era alto ,tenia una larga cabellera castaña..( el cabello le llegaba hasta la espalda)y los ojos de el mismo color, el segundo era un hombre alto tenia el cabello negro, su piel era algo pálida ,sus ojos eran grisáceos, aparentaba la edad de ellos (mello, y danna),el tercero tenia el cabello verde ,era alto, tenia los ojos algo irritados, aparentaba 17 años….., los chicos se encontraban concentrados en sus propios asuntos….asta que se percataron de la presencia de personas ajenas a ellos…..

-MELLO,MATT ! – dijo el peliverde algo emocionado- que los trae por aquí….

-buscamos un lugar donde dormir..- fue lo que dijo mello en su tono característico.

-ahora en que te metiste…..ok pueden quedarse aquí…- dijo el pelinegro mientras…fumaba un cigarrillo.

-….por cierto quien es esa?- dijo el peliverde.

_es danna…,la encontramos y dijo que vendría con nosotros – fue lo que dijo matt.

-…mmm en ese caso….SOY EDWARD….PORFAVOR SE MI NOVIA….

-haaa..bueno..yo….no!.

-ya Edward…no molestes – fueron las únicas palabras del castaño (mientras le dedicaba una mirada asesina).

-¬¬…..muérete…..

- -el castaño le dedico una mirada de "morirás hoy mismo"- bien hay 2 habitaciones , al final del pasillo subiendo las escaleras…..-mientras fumaba un cigarrillo-.

-hm…- fue el único sonido que emitió mello, acto seguido subieron las escaleras…

Minutos después los 3 se encontraban en la que seria la habitación de matt y mello…,todo parecía calmado….matt con su gameboy , mello …..mm bueno ya saben…(comiendo chocolate)…..,danna aun agitada….

- Los conocen?- fueron las primeras palabras que salieron de los labios de danna.

-mmm sehh..los vemos en la esquina cada vez que nos escapamos de wammy house- dijo matt sin apartar su vista del gameboy.

-whammy house?…- danna se quedo petrificada y en un fuerte ataque se shock, al escuchar el nombre de el orfanato…..

-ahora que te pasa!...- dijo mello.

,no sabia porque pero el nombre de ese lugar se le hacia tan familiar…, por alguna razón… la hacia temblar…,una angustia extraña…se apodero de todo su ser…,como un elmiedo ya olvidado de la infancia..trato de no descontrolarse. ."tranquila..Ali…,respira hondo, respira", trato de mantenerse lo mas calmada..posible….

-…..haa(suspiro) ,no enserio…,no es nada..solo que el dia a sido algo agitado….eso es todo – danna trato de sonar lo mas creíble posible..

-…Tuviste suerte esta vez- mello en un tono de despecho.

-es cierto..el día de hoy no fue el mas tranquilo que digamos…-dijo el pelirojo sin apartar la vista de su gameboy.

-COMO SEA ME VOY A DORMIR- dijo mello.

-a ha…-matt aun con su gameboy.

-(3,2,1)DANNA!-mello se oía algo fastidiado.

-hoo…si claro..debo irme…buenas noches…-acto seguido, danna se incorporo y serró la puerta.

,el día había sido algo difícil….debían admitir que se encontraban agotados…, además no había sido…un muy buen día para ellos, mello y matt aunque no lo estuvieran mostrando la muerte de L los había dejado abatidos ….en especial a mello…, su cerebro aun no terminaba de procesar la información …..,y tal ves necesitaba dormir , en cuanto a matt.. conociéndolo el seguiría jugando asta el amanecer…, poco a poco sus parpados…se serraron …y sus pensamientos cesaron…y el sueño repentina mente se apodero de el rubio, como el efecto de un sedante …

_**Janne: mello tenias razón danna es una llorona ¬¬.**_

_**Danna: tu eres la autora! .**_

_**Mello: por mas que deteste decirlo..la bruja tiene razón.**_

_**Danna: j aja ,muy gracioso…o quieres que le diga a todos cuando tu….**_

_**Mello: - le tapa la boca- adiós dejen una p..(censurado) reviw….**_

_**Matt: adioss mis amadas admiradoras ^^.**_

_**Fangirls: (inseten sus gritos aquí) (a eso llaman gritos!,mas fuerteee!).**_

_**Janne: esperen , esperen, aun no e terminado.**_

_**Matt/mello: y?**_

_**Janne: YO SOY LA AUTORAA!.**_

_**Matt/mello: y?.**_

_**Janne: ¬¬ los odio.**_

_**Matt/mello/danna: y nosotros atiiii.**_

_**Janne: ¬¬.**_

_**Danna: ^^…bye dejen reviws ^^.**_

_**Janne:^^ aceptamos aplausos , ovaciones , amenazas de muerte…,dienroooo^^…..si eso..mandenos dierooooooo….**_


	6. SEDANTE II

_janne: perdonen por tardar en aparecer, pero tuve un bloqueo de escritora y he tenido muchas cosas que hacer, pero tanto esfuerzo valió la pena,..^^,_

_Mello:..mátenla!, los dejó no sé cuantos meses sin finc,_

_Matt: hola mis amadas admiradoras.! –lanzando besos-_

_Mello: mejor veamos la estupidez que hiciste janne.¬¬_

_Janne: di eso de nuevo! –le apunta con una pistola-_

_Mello: ok, ok, el finc, ya?...,_

_Janne: si..^^ sigue.._

_Mello: Death note le pertenece a janne, ..contenta?_

_Janne: :3 aaaaaah, mello por eso te quiero,_

_Mello: ¬¬ el sentimiento no es mutuo_

_Matt:….aaahh.., y ahora qué hacemos?_

_Janne:/mello: ahora, DALE MATT!_

…

_SEDANTE II_

...

Ya había amanecido, eran las 07:00 AM y llovía a cántaros, algo muy usual en Inglaterra. El cielo había sido cubierto por una densa capa de nubes negras; las gotas de agua caían del cielo, combinadas con unas fuertes ráfagas de viento… Un momento,¿Y a quién le importa eso?

En todos los sedantes, el efecto acaba antes de lo que la persona quiere que acabe. Mello lo sabía muy bien, pero igualmente odiaba y maldecía eso que perturbaba su sueño: su 'droga'. Se sentó a medias en la cama apoyando los codos en la cama, aún sin abrir los ojos, tanteando el suelo a ciegas y recibiendo el olor a humedad y suciedad que inundaba el lugar.

"Matt y sus porquerías" pensó estirándose levemente.

Abrió los ojos, adaptándose a la luz y giró la cabeza con brusquedad, encontrándose con Matt, completamente despierto, quien se encontraba al otro lado de la habitación, jugando con su PSP. Lentamente, Mello se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño. Se desvistió y abrió la llave de la ducha. Maldecía el haber sido vencido por Near de nuevo; maldecía que Near fuera el sucesor de L; se maldecía a si mismo por no ser mejor que el alvino. Las gotas de agua caían sobre su cuerpo, como la lluvia en las frías calles de Inglaterra.

Lentamente cerró los ojos, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos...

…

Mientras tanto, el olor a cocaína, mezclado con la humedad, daba como resultado una adictiva combinación de frustración y necedad. En esa sala de estar se encontraban unos cuantos chicos. El silencio era cortant. El olor a cocaína y a cigarrillos mareaba. Cada uno de ellos se encontraba ocupado en sus propios asuntos.

─ Oye, niñita, ¿no deberías estar en la escuela? ─ fue lo que dijo un chico de cabello castaño, dándole poca importancia.

─ No iré hoy... estaré aquí. - fue lo que dijo Danna, sin inmutarse.

─ Como quieras, pero no estorbes. - respondió el antes mencionado, con un tono de desprecio, mientras encendía un cigarrillo.

─ Concuerdo con Coleh - dijo Edward, con mala cara, mientras tomaba una bolsa de cocaína.

─ ¡Hombre, deja eso ya! ¡Llevas, con esta, 30 bolsas en esta ultima hora! - dijo el chico de pelo negro, algo irritado. - ¡Lo digo enserio! ¡Déjalo!

─ Habla Adam, el que se acabo toda la morfina la ultima vez. - comentó Edward con un tono de burla.

─ Yo he estado sobrio desde hace 3 semanas... ¡Al menos yo trato de dejarlo! - dijo Adam con irritación.

─ ¡Muérete, Adam!

─ Oye Matt, ¿y Mello? - preguntó el pelinegro ignorando completamente a Coleh.

─ Aaaaah, creo que está tomando una ducha – mientras regresaba su vista a su GameBoy.

─ Ooh, vaya. ─ dijo Adam, casi pasando de la respuesta.

─ ¡Hey, sigo aquí, hombre! - Edward parecía muy irritado por su tono de voz, ya que notaba que nadie le prestaba la mas mínima atención. - Adam... Eres, en serio, muy ma-...

─ ¡No es eso lo que Julia piensa! – respondió el aludido con un tono de sarcasmo.

─ ¡¿Quieres pelear? – el peliverde se veía más irritado aún.

─ ¡Sí! ¡Vamos, cuando quieras, Edward! - dijo Adam incitándolo.

─ Eh, no peleéis. - dijo el pelirojo apartando su vista de la PSP.

─ No, Matt. Deja que peleen. Después de todo, matarse el uno al otro es su decisión... –decía el castaño con un tono de indiferencia.

- Ah, tal vez tengas razón.

- ¡HEY! ─ exclamaron Edward y Adam en unísono.

- Estáis haciendo el ridículo… - fue lo que dijo Coleh mientras les aplicaba a ambos una mirada asesina, capaz de hacer mojar los pantalones de cualquiera.

─ Regreso en un momento. Tengo que hacer algo. – dijo Danna. Acto seguido, se dirigió a la puerta.

─ ¿Y eso me importa? - fue lo que dijo Coleh con ironía.

- Yo sé que no… - comentó en un tono de burla. Acto seguido, Danna salió.

Minutos después, Mello bajó y se dirigió rápidamente hacia la puerta.

─ Hey, ¿piensas salir? Viejo, está lloviendo a cántaros afuera! - dijo Matt percatándose de la presencia de Mello.

─ ¡Qué te importa…! - respondió Mello en un tono seco, ya casi saliendo por la puerta.

─ Bien… -dijo Matt, regresando su vista a la PSP.

─ Por cierto,chicos... ¿no falta alguien? - preguntó Edward algo despistado...

─ Si te refieres a... Danna, salió hace 10 minutos. -respondio Coleh secamente.

─ Aaah... - fue el único sonido emitido por Edward.

─ ¿Qué? Pero si está lloviendo un montón allá afuera... -dijo Matt, aún calmado.

─ Como sea, no me importa... -dijo el castaño sin inmutarse.

─ Ya... -dijo Matt, algo despistado, mientras volvia a sacar su PSP.

….

Mello´s POV (parte 1)

…..

Al salir de ese maldito lugar, lo único que se me ocurrió fue ir por chocolate. Con esa maldita lluvia, ¿cómo carajos se me había ocurrido salir? Como sea, eso no importaba; pensaba ir a por el chocolate y luego me pasarme el tiempo merodeando por ahí. Me dirigí al supermercado de la esquina. Esa maldita lluvia, sinceramente, no me molestaba tanto. Al menos era mejor que estar con esos idiotas. Bueno, todos son idiotas excepto Matt; el sí me cae bien.

Al salir de mi maldito mundo, me maldije. Estaba allí parado en medio de la lluvia, mojándome, como un idiota. Lo importante ahora era el chocolate, así que fui directamente hasta el supermercado.

"¡MALDITO NEAR! ¡¿Cómo es posible que me haya vencido de nuevo? No, no puede ser... ¿Cómo se atreve ese maldito...? Se cree mejor que yo, ¿eh? ¡Pues le demostraré que yo soy el mejor! Cuando él muera, ¡haré una gran fiesta, y tragaré más chocolate que el ser mas glotón de este maldito mundo!" pensaba yo mientras iba caminando.

Cuando, por segunda vez, se me ocurrió salir de mis malditos pensamientos, ya estaba frente a la puerta del supermercado. Y justamente al entrar, la lluvia paró. Había que tener ganas... Como sea, me dirigí directamente a la sección de chocolate y cogí como siempre 12 barras.

"Hmm... si Kira mató a ese par, puede ser que Kira pueda controlar las acciones antes de morir. Entonces, también puede matar en otras formas… Y si es así, él podría aprovecharse de eso, que le serviría para despistar a la policía. Eso significa que kira podría tener acceso a información policíaca. Por lo tanto, tal vez Kira trabaje con la policía japonesa... ¡Ja!, eso lo haría mas interesante… En ese caso, esa chica no será tan inútil como pensaba. Tal vez pueda contactar a uno de los subordinados de ese tipo. ¡Le demostraré a Near que yo soy el mejor! (janne: ¬¬ y ahí va otra vez con Near)

Me dirigí a pagar los chocolates, cuando alguien se acercó a mí y me habló…

─ ¿Por qué coges tanto chocolate? - era un niño pequeño.

─ ... ─ al principio, me planteé el no responderlo, no sin antes pensar por qué mierda le importaba. De todos modos, le respondí. ─ Porque me encanta, pero eso no es de tu incumbencia. Ahora desaparece, enano - le dije en un tono frío y seco…

No dijo nada. Ni me miró. Se fue. Mira qué bien. Yo no sabía que daba tanto miedo. Es igual…

-

Matt's PoV

-

Ya hacía bastante tiempo que Mello había salido y yo empecé a preocuparme un poco por él. No hay manera de que alguien no se preocupe por su mejor amigo si éste sale de su casa con un chaparrón tremendo. Y con respecto al tiempo... fueron cinco minutos, pero era suficiente, ¿no?

Bien, el caso es que me puse a pensar si ir a buscarlo, sí. Pero rápido se me fue la idea de la cabeza. La última vez que pasé por algo así, acabé con moratones por todo el cuerpo... No quiero ni recordarlo. Preferí no darle importancia y continuar con mi tarea diaria: pasarme todos los juegos que tengo. Un tiempo después, Coleh, a causa de su aburrimiento eterno, comenzó a hablarme.

- Hey, Matt, ¿no crees que deberías ir parando un poco con el juego? - llamó mi atención.

- Yo... eh... espera... - logré articular, absorto al juego.

- ¡Tío, deja de hacer idioteces y hazme caso! - me gritó.

De ese modo, aparté un poco la vista de la pantalla. No era conveniente que Coleh se enfadase, y menos ahora, por lo de Mello y por nuestra pequeña estancia por aquí. O quizás no tan pequeña. Iba a contestarle, pero vi a Edward por detrás de él. Tenía una expresión algo extraña en la cara…

De repente, se escuchó el sonido de unos vidrios romperse y de algunas cosas cayéndose. Después se pudo ver a Adam y Edward, que estaban dándose con todo lo que encontraban...

- ¡Ya, hombre! ¡Estás drogado, cálmate! - dijo Adam con intenciones no hostiles.

- ¡No me digas lo que tengo que hacer! - gritó éste, dándole un golpe en la cara.

Adam, le devolvió el golpe en la mandíbula. El hecho de que Edward estaba cogiendo a su oponente por la camisa hizo que los dos se cayeran rodando en el suelo. De pronto, estaban, uno encima del otro, matándose. El peliverde le golpeó en el estómago al otro, lo que hizo a Adam escupir algunas gotas de sangre. De ese modo, Edward cogió ventaja, comenzando a darle patadas.  
En un momento de despiste por parte del que había comenzado todo, el pelinegro lo cogió por una pierna, tirándolo al suelo y dejándolo un poco atontado. Rápidamente, Adam comenzó a darle puñetazos, a gran velocidad, pretendiendo dejarlo completamente inconsciente.  
Por un momento, el pelinegro creyó que ya era suficiente, y paró de golpearle. Lo que él no sabía era que en realidad Edward estaba aún consciente. En seguida, Edward lo tomó por el cuello, poniéndolo a la misma altura a la que estaba él antes y, poniéndose encima de él, comenzó a darle golpes contra el suelo.  
Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, Adam dio al peliverde un puñetazo que hizo que el otro se agarrase la nariz, dolorido; pero consiguió reunir fuerzas para dar un último golpe en las orejas, aprisionando el aire contra ellas y haciendo que se aturdiese completamente. De ese modo, Edward le soltó y rodando, Adam quedó sobre él.  
Parecía que el problemático ya estaba inconsciente, por lo que Adam se levantó, aún mirando fijamente al peliverde, quien tenía los ojos cerrados, como si estuviese durmiendo, luego….

…

Danna´s pov

….

Estoy tan molesta, y solo para fastidiarme aun mas pasa esto!, grandioso Kira!,En el momento en que salí de ese lugar solo pensé en largarme lo más pronto que fuese posible. Si me encuentran será el fin,…maldita sea!, como pude ser tan estúpida y decirles todo!(janne: he ahí la pregunta del millón..¬¬) ,no debo involucrarme con esos chicos. Mejor dicho locos,

. Tras varias calles caminando, como rayos puede salir con esta lluvia?.., estaba completamente empapada, cuando me sentí segura de que aquellos chicos no me encontrarían, cogí mi celular y marqué un número. Esperé un momento pero el idiota no contestaba, Hice un segundo intento, pero por segunda vez nadie contestó...

- Maldita sea... Max, idiota, coge el teléfono!...

Hmp, dicen que la tercera es la vencida, pero ese no es mi caso, no fue así. Eso hizo que mi enfado subiera en grandes proporciones. Maldita sea!. ¿Dónde está ese imbécil cuando lo necesitas!, después pensé podría estar en cualquier lugar. Pero lo más probable sería un lugar en concreto.  
Rápidamente, cogí mi celular y me dirigí corriendo. Un tiempo después de haber salido, llegué al colegio 

Hmp.., el colegio? , Una escuela normal no fuese el mejor lugar para esconder a un chico como él, pero ése era distinto, ja!, quien diría que uno de los colegios más prestigiosos del país había tráfico ilegal drogas?, he?. No se veía a nadie a primera mirada, así que me dirigí a la puerta trasera. Probablemente el inútil de Max estuviera allí. Y probablemente también estaría solo. Eso pensé. Tal y como había previsto, el estaba allí. Era alto, tenía como dieciséis años, de apariencia muy presumida. Según me vio, sonrió sarcásticamente.

- El dinero. - Exigí rápidamente - Sabes que es mío!.

- Oh, ¿aún hablas de ese asunto? - la cara de Max era de aburrimiento - Qué idiotez. Aquella venta de drogas fue un fracaso, ¿y aún me lo pides?

- ¡No fue un fracaso! - grité.

Rápidamente, los guardias Max reaccionaron, pero éste hizo un gesto para que no se movieran.

- Oye, oye... ¿sabes a quién estás gritando? Recuerda que la mafia ya no te está cuidando el pellejo todo el rato. Ahora la mafia está de mi parte. Puedo hacer contigo lo que me plazca. Puedes morir aquí y ahora si doy un chasquido de dedos.

- Ya. Seguro. Tú sólo eres un maldito cobarde que se respalda detrás de sus gorilas. - dije mirándole con desprecio.

- ... – Max al parecer se molestó - ¿De verdad quieres morir así de joven y guapa?

- ¡Cállate! - grité, pegándole una bofetada.

Max como siempre ordenó a sus guarda espaldas atacarme, si que estaba furioso, sólo es un maldito cobarde que se respalda detrás de sus gorilas. Retrocedí como un reflejo, luego Les ordenó estar quietos y él se movió hacia mí, agarrándome contra la pared y sujetándome con la mandíbula inferior.

- Has recapacitado, ¿eh? Por fin reconoces que eres un cobarde?- sonreí sarcásticamente

Max se enfadó aun mas, tomándome por el cuello , mi cuerpo comenzaba a torcerse, Lo único que hice por conservar la poca dignidad que me quedaba, fue sonreír burlonamente a mi agresor, mientras me estrangulaba, repentinamente me soltó ..  
-toma eso como una advertencia ahora Vete. Largo. No quiero volver a verte por aquí. – Max se dio la vuelta. y miró hacia mí de reojo .- La próxima vez no saldrás viva. Da eso por hecho.

Max entró por la puerta trasera con sus guardaespaldas, dejándome sola, apreté los puños y los dientes.., ese maldito cobarde. Indignada, me fui hacia la salida..., ese bastardo…. 

…_..._

_Janne: quiero agradecer a mis colaboradores: yuuki ykkaeddot(la mejor beta reader del mundo)..^^ suerte en la universidad mi estimada yuki..^^, Ayiw-Kun-88 , eres una gran escritora sigue así, abbykoiked adoro tus historias..^^ , a mis queridos moderadores de , sigan criticando..^^, MXM´s Holic, una de las mejores yaoisitas de la historia.., etc.._

_Mello/Matt:..¬¬ terminaste?_

_Janne: ..¬¬_

_Mello: adiós, dejen un p..(censurado), review…,_

_Janne: esperen aun no he terminado!_

_Mello/Matt: Y?_

_Janne: yo soy la autora!_

_Mello/matt: Y?.._

_Janne: oigan!- llama al equipo de producción- quieren que les aumente el sueldo?_

_Producción: siiii!_

_Janne: pues por culpa de mello y de matt se los reduciré a la mitad otra vez!_

_Todos: -se quedan mirando feo a mello y matt, ….sacan sus armas-_

_Janne: ^^ ahora si.., no vemos mis amados "fanses", y perdonen otra vez por tardarme en actualizar, pero no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir y eso.., además por asuntos escolares no podré actualizar tan seguido, pero no se preocupen trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible, los quiere janne, alias caperuzzita!..._

_Mello/matt:..¬¬ terminaste?.._

_Janne:…quien es la autor ustedes o yo?_

_Mello y matt:..¬¬ ya vámonos! -se apagan las lucesy se van._

_Janne: oigan chicos.., donde están?, esté oscuro!...,…(3,2,1)..¬¬….., hasta luego, dejen reviews..^^.., oigan chicos esperen! –se va corriendo._


End file.
